The generation of electricity is based upon principles espoused and experiments performed by Michael Faraday (1791-1867) which can be stated as follows; an electromotive force (EMF) is induced in a conductor (copper for example) whenever it cuts through magnetic lines of force. In this regard large electrical generators having field windings which surround a rotor or armature having windings. Rotation of the armature within the field produces an electric current. All substantial forms of alternating current of the type used in homes and businesses are generated by application of this principle.
There are three primary systems in existence today that are used for rotating armatures and commercially generating electricity. These primary systems comprise (1) water dams, and the utilization of (2) coal or oil and (3) nuclear fission to heat water that produces steam. Falling water or steam pressure causes a turbine to turn which in turn rotates an armature.
In a basic hydroelectric system, energy from stored water which is confined in a larger reservoir is channeled through a control gate that adjusts the flow rate. The flowing water passes through blades and control vanes of a reaction type turbine, which turns a shaft which in turn is connected to an armature inside a generator housing. Rotation of the armature then causes electrical energy to be generated.
In a fossil fuel system, the fossil fuel is burned and the heat from the combustion process is concentrated around a boiler where circulating water is converted to steam. The high pressure steam is used to rotate a turbine which is connected to a shaft. This shaft is connected directly to an electric generator and provides the necessary mechanical energy to rotate the armature (or field).
Nuclear fission power systems contain nuclear reactors which “burn” nuclear material whose atoms are split, causing the release of heat. The heat from the fission process is used to change circulating water into steam. The high pressure steam rotates a turbine that is connected to a shaft which is in turn connected to a rotor (field) inside a generator housing.
While such prior known systems are widely utilized, they exhibit various disadvantages such as remoteness from user locations and for inefficiency. Moreover, nuclear and fossil fuel systems tend to be environmentally unacceptable and even hazardous.
One theorist has suggested that a plurality of ram jet motors or rocket motors may be mounted around a vertically oriented shaft which in turn is connected to a rotor of an electrical generator. Provision is not made to adequately control such a system and it is doubted that the concept could adequately function in a commercial environment.
The difficulties suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which may tend to reduce the effectiveness of prior: electrical generation systems. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that commercial generating systems appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.